Mamma Mia!: Here We Go Again
Mamma Mia!: Here We Go Again is a 2018 musical film. Cast *Amanda Seyfried - Sophie Sheridan *Lily James - Young Donna Sheridan *Christine Baranski - Tanya Chesham-Leigh *Jessica Keenan Wynn - Young Tanya *Julie Walters - Rosie Mulligan *Alexa Davies - Young Rosie *Pierce Brosnan - Sam Carmichael *Jeremy Irvine - Young Sam *Colin Firth - Harry Bright *Hugh Skinner - Young Harry *Stellan Skarsgård - Bill Anderson/Kurt Anderson *Josh Dylan - Young Bill *Dominic Cooper - Sky *Meryl Streep - Donna Sheridan-Carmichael *Cher - Ruby Sheridan *Andy Garcia - Fernando *Panos Mouzourakis - Lazaros *Celia Imrie - The Vice-Chancellor Plot Sophie Sheridan is preparing for the grand reopening of her mother Donna's hotel, following Donna's death a year earlier. She is upset because two of her fathers, Harry and Bill, are unable to make it to the reopening and she is having trouble in her relationship with Sky, who is in New York, over her memorializing her mother's life. In 1979, a young Donna graduates from New College, Oxford with Rosie and Tanya, and prepares to travel the world. In Paris, she meets and parties with Harry. They spend the night together, but Donna leaves soon after. She misses her boat to Kalokairi but is offered a ride by Bill, and along the way, they are able to help a stranded fisherman, Alexio, back to shore in time to stop the love of his life from marrying another. Unbeknownst to Donna, Harry has followed her to Greece; but he arrived too late, and sadly watches the boat sailing off in the distance. In the present, Tanya and Rosie arrive to support Sophie with the reopening and it's revealed that Rosie and Bill have split up. Sophie then visits Sam, who is still grieving over the death of Donna. Back in the past, Donna arrives on the island and while exploring the farmhouse, a sudden storm causes her to discover a spooked horse in the basement. She finds a young Sam riding his motorcycle and he helps her to save the horse. Back in the present, a storm has caused serious disruption to Sophie's plans for the grand reopening and prevented media coverage of the event. Back in the past, Donna and Sam are enjoying a whirlwind romance, until Donna discovers a picture of Sam's fiancée Lorraine in his drawer. Devastated, Donna demands Sam to leave the island and refuses to see him again. In the present, Sam tells Sophie about her value to her mother. Meanwhile, Harry leaves his business deal in Tokyo to support Sophie, and in Stockholm, Bill gets the same idea. Bill and Harry meet at the docks but are told there are no boats. However, Alexio gives Bill, Harry, the newly arrived Sky and hundreds of others boat passage. In the past, a depressed Donna is heartbroken over Sam but is able to channel her anger into singing with Tanya and Rosie. She meets Bill again and they go out on his boat; while they are gone, Sam returns, having recently ended his engagement for Donna, but is saddened to hear that she is with another man and leaves the island once again. Donna discovers she is pregnant but has no idea which one of her three recent lovers is the father. Sofia, the mother of the owner of the bar where Donna and the Dynamos performed, overhears Donna's wish to stay on the island, and Donna happily accepts her offer to let her live at her farmhouse, where she eventually gives birth to Sophie. Back in the present, the guests have arrived at the party and Sophie is reunited with her other two fathers and Sky. Sophie reveals to Sky that she is pregnant and has never felt closer to her mother, having now understood what her mother went through. Bill and Rosie reunite over their grief for Donna. Sophie's estranged grandmother and Donna's mother, Ruby, arrives despite Sophie having decided not to invite her. She reveals that Sky tracked her down in New York and she wants to build a real relationship with Sophie. Sophie then performs a song with Tanya and Rosie in honor of her mother with her grandmother tearfully telling her afterwards how proud she is of her. It is then revealed that the manager of the hotel, Fernando, is Ruby's former lover from 1959 in Mexico, and the two are joyously reunited. Nine months later, Sophie has given birth to a baby boy. Everyone has gathered for his christening where Tanya flirts with Fernando's brother. The ceremony takes place with Donna's spirit watching over her daughter with pride as the two of them have one final moment before Donna's spirit passes on. At the end, all the characters, including Donna and the younger cast, sing "Super Trouper" at a huge party at Hotel Bella Donna. Musical numbers *"Thank You for the Music" – Sophie *"When I Kissed the Teacher" – Young Donna and the Dynamos, Vice-Chancellor *"I Wonder (Departure)"(cut) – Young Donna and the Dynamos *"One of Us" – Sophie and Sky *"Waterloo" – Young Harry and Young Donna *"SOS" – Sam *"Why Did It Have to Be Me?" – Young Bill, Young Donna and Young Harry *"I Have a Dream" – Young Donna *"Kisses of Fire" – Lazaros *"Andante, Andante" – Young Donna *"The Name of the Game" – Young Donna *"Knowing Me, Knowing You" – Young Donna and Young Sam *"Mamma Mia" – Young Donna and the Dynamos *"Angel Eyes" – Rosie, Tanya, and Sophie *"Dancing Queen" – Sophie, Rosie, Tanya, Sam, Bill, and Harry *"I've Been Waiting for You" – Sophie, Rosie, and Tanya *"Fernando" – Ruby and Fernando *"My Love, My Life" – Young Donna, Donna and Sophie *"Super Trouper" – Ruby, Donna, Rosie, Tanya, Sophie, Sky, Sam, Bill, Harry, Fernando, Young Donna, Young Rosie, Young Tanya, Young Bill, Young Sam, and Young Harry *"The Day Before You Came" (cut) – Donna Category:Musical films